I was a bud but you turned me into a flower
by narutoprincessauthor
Summary: Hinata's father tries to apply the curse seal to her. This causes Hinata to run away from the leaf village, but she meets someone who is willing to help her reclaim her right to the heiress name while boosting her confidence and truly changing her from a bud to a flower! please review.
1. Chapter 1

it was quite a normal day of training. I had continued to work on the gentle fist move I had been working on for several months. It was coming along very nicely, although everything turned for the worst when I saw my father, his face even more severe than normal. I knew something bad was going to happen. "Come, Hinata." He ordered in his normal serious voice. I followed him as I normally would have done only a little more reluctantly today. He led me into the clans training room. Where father trained Hanabi every day.

"Sit." He ordered and I sat in the woven chair facing him then I noticed Hanabi was sitting next to him. He cleared his throat, "As you know Hinata. Usually only the first born of the main branch family is the next in line for being head of the clan." I nodded my head silently. "But, you are deemed a failure and you do not possess the strength to lead the clan. You're sister therefore will be head of the clan." I blink back tears. He always calls me a failure but it hurts the most when it regards my lack of strength. But what he said next truly shocked me. "so, as it is that you are not leading the clan it is of no use to waste space and time looking after you. I will apply the curse seal to you and the other branch members will be you're guardians while I train Hanabi." I start crying. Then my anger truly comes out of me in a series of shouts. "How can you do this? I'm supposed to be you're daughter and you treat me like I'm a bother to live! You are a terrible father who only cares about the daughter he wants and not about the daughter he has! I really hate you from the bottom of my heart!" and with that, before he can grab me to call me terrible things, I run away from the clan. I run up until the barrier and lie that I'm on a delivery mission. They open the gate for me I run as fast as I can away from the village. my terrible home left behind. after a solid hour of running and jogging I sit on a log, take a breath and let more tears out. I truly hate my father and I just want to be who I am but he always insults me about my pitiful abilities and my failure at being the head of the clan. But my thoughts get broken by an old man walking up to me and saying, "Hello dear girl. What ever is the matter?" I couldn't bring myself up to telling him what just happened to I just say, "I'm lost." He looked so cheerful and nice I couldn't help smiling at him. He had glasses with blue eyes hidden behind them and blackish-silver hair that was I little bit past his ears. And he was wearing a green bandanna across his forehead. "Well, where do you're parents live." I shudder. Now I have to tell him the truth.

"well, it started with my father…


	2. Chapter 2

"That's terrible." The man said out loud to my surprise. "To think they would stoop so low as to appoint a new heiress five years younger than the true blood. Its terrible." As he rants on furiously a question pops into my mind. I tap his shoulder. "Excuse me, but how do you know about my heritage and how do you know its so terrible?" I notice a fleck of nervousness in his eyes but he sighes and sits back down. He takes off his thick glasses and I gasp! The glasses were tinted in the perfect area to fool anyone of his eyes which were snow white! I slowly stammer, "y.. you." But I stop as my eyes fell on his headband. "Don't tell me…" I don't finish my sentence he takes the bandanna of revealing what I feared. Across his forehead was the curse seal! I start to ask how but before I could he already starts to explain.

"Just like you I was in line for head of the clan, I had great potential and my father trained me every day the training improved me terrifically, but when I was four years old my little brother was born, he showed a slightly larger potential than mine so my father then focused on him. I was left alone. my father refused to train me and soon my brother surpassed me in strength but I was determined to beat him in the tournament. Every twenty five years the hyugga clan holds a tournament of strength and if the two main branch family members battle in the finals. The winner becomes heir and the loser receives the curse mark. This event happened with my brother and I. But unfortunately, with my fathers training, my brother beat me and I was given the curse seal. I became known as the loser of the hyugga clan and was shamed everywhere. So I decided I would leave the village no matter what the cost. So I went to my father and told him to give me the inheritance I was entitled to. He gave me the money and I left the village forever, never looking back. And this is where I've spent the past 22 years, outdoors training to hone my skills as an independent."

It was amazing, I was sitting in front of a man who was in the same position I was! My mind was full of questions but he caught me by surprise when he asked, "Come with me to my house, you have no where to go and it would be nice for me to have some company." I knew he was the best bet of any form of help so I followed him. On the walk I asked him a few questions that he answered thoughtfully and by the time we got to the house, well… it wasn't really a house, it looked like a very big straw hut. I had been filled with respect for the man. It was a lot nicer inside the house than outside. There was a nice big area which I guess was the living room? I didn't know. But it had a nice woven chair and an interesting couch I have no idea where or how he got it.

"Sit down." He offered generously. I sat on the couch and it was pleasantly soft. He took a seat in the woven chair. "So what are you're plans about going back home?" he asked my stomach sank, I hadn't thought about going back. I just thought I would live in the wild or move to a new land. "I… I don't know." I say sadly. Home would mean facing my father no doubt furious with my escape. I look up at the man. He was smiling. "Well… say what was you're name?" I sigh "Hinata." He smiles wider "Hinata, when I look at you I see even more potential than my brother! You just need the proper training! So, I've been honing my skills for twenty two years now. Would you like to be taken under my wing?" I stare at the man shocked! he just found out my name and he wants to train me? But what he said next really threw me for a loop. "The hyugga clan tournament is supposed to take place in three years. How about I train you for the tournament? You could get you're position as heiress back!" the position as heiress was very important to me. I just felt that he was the best trainer I could get, even if it cost me three years away from the hidden leaf. The two letter word I said next changed my life forever. "Ok."


	3. Chapter 3

He smiled proudly. "You're going to go far, by the way my name is hiraku." I smiled back. I was all nervous for some reason. Would he be like my father and be extremely strict? I was suddenly filled with worry. But it broke when he said, "Come on Hinata, we have to go into town." I followed him closely. "For what?" I questioned him." He quickly answered, "You are going to train with me for three years. And it doesn't look like you have anywhere to stay but with me. So don't you need other clothes? And training material too! These are essential." I stared dumbfounded. He was buying me all these things and why? I hadn't done anything special to him. But a small village appeared and I forgot about it. He handed me a small basket and pointed to a rack of clothes. "Go pick out two outfits for training and one for just a normal day. I will meet you in five minutes and take you to the training equipment." I run to the rack. This was so nice! Getting to pick what I wore to training instead of strictly being forced to wear the only "acceptable" training clothes chosen by my father. There3 was a lot to select, but I settled on one sweatpants outfit and one short and t-shirt combo for summer. The everyday clothes were a nice light green shirt and purple shorts. When Hiraku came back he paid for the clothes and we left for the training equipment area.

There was so many things he insisted I needed. He bought weights that attached to every part of my body, even my fingers and toes. And some patented shoes that where used to strengthen leg power and speed. Hiraku carried most of the bags. I only carried the clothes. It felt like the walk back to the hut was longer than usual.

By the time we got back it was slightly dark. He ushered me in and I gratefully entered the hut. He also showed me to my room. It contained a small dresser that was enough to store my clothes he bought. There was also a nice little bed that looked hand carved.

I walked back to the living room and saw hiraku in what looked like the kitchen. "Come, Hinata! I've made dinner. Its on the table." On the table was an assortment of vegetables and a bit of meat. I sat at one end and hiraku sat at the other. "So, you like it here." He asked. I swallowed a mouthful of vegetables before answering, "Yes, very much!" he smiled the same smile I was getting used to. But I asked him another question that had been sitting in the back of my head for a while, "How did you afford all this if you appear to not work?" he chuckled. "I worked very hard for five years so that I could spend the rest of my life in the woods dedicating my life to training. Plus the inheritance helps me live quite well. But a lot of my things are home made. Like the beds, the couch and the chair." I look around. I realize the walls are made of wood! He must put straw on it to make the place waterproof. "Hinata." he says in a bit more of a serious tone.

"you are going to start a three year journey of training that you may want to quit and I wont stop you but if you think you cannot handle the three years I suggest that you leave now to save sad emotional bonds being broken before they develop. If you truly want to stay for the three years you may sleep in the bed that I have presented you in the room. But if you are to leave you may leave through the door and not look back. It is you're decision."

I feel suddenly undecided. Could I handle three years? Usually I was a quitter and I don't want to hurt hiraku. I slowly get up and walk for the door. But halfway there I stop. Hiraku seemed so nice. He offered me training when he barely knew me. I couldn't leave him. He was amazing. I turn around walk to the table and give Hiraku a big hug and whisper into his ear. "I wont leave." I let go and walk to the room. Not before looking back and seeing Hiraku with his biggest smile of yet.


	4. Chapter 4

It was barely light when I felt a rough hand shake me awake in the morning. "Hinata, wake up! Training starts today!" I yank the blankets back over my head. "Five more minutes Hiraku." I whisper drowsily. He yanks off the blanket and pulls me to my feet. "Training waits for no one kiddo, the earlier the better!" I sigh as he leaves the room cheerfully. I pull on the training clothes he bought me and stumble into the kitchen. He already had breakfast on the table, Eggs and milk. I eat quickly not knowing how hungry I was. "Now hinata. My training is not going to be easy. Today we start with the eight-trigrams-sixty-four-palms!" I spit out my milk.

"What!? But that's a very advanced technique! That normally takes a genius to maste…" he cuts me off and talks in a strict tone that actually scared me a little. "when I met you I told you about you're great potential. You will master it and I will help you." I sigh and eat the last of my eggs. After I was done he led me outside. It was very early so the grass was wet and it was rather cold. "Now." He called to get my attention. "the trick of this technique requires sharp control of chakra in the fingers and an accurate byakugan. Activate it hinata." He told me. I listened and activated my byakugan. I focused my chakra to solely my eyes and the tips of my fingers. "Now try to strike me. I will not fight back. But I hope you can at least get to the thirty two palms." I shudder. My chakra wasn't developed enough. I could only get to the thirty two palms at the max! I shudder and the chakra in my fingers weaken. My byakugan goes blurry and I lose a bit of my chakra control, but before I can lose total control. Hiraku's voice echoes in my ears. "Remember, I believe in you. I know you can do it!"

A small tear rolls down my cheek. Nobody had ever said that to me. Nobody believed I could do better. But I finally found someone who did. The chakra fired back into my eyes and fingertips and I lunged at Hiraku. I stuck him over and over. Two palms, four palms. Eight palms, sixteen palms. Thirty two palms. Sixty four palms! I stumble backwards. Stunned at what I had done. I had only dreamed of attempting the sixty two palms and I had just done it! I was so happy that I didn't realise the effect of the sixty four palms. A ring of black started to form around my eyes and then I passed out. Then I heard Hiraku's voice. "Hinata! That was amazing! I never thought you'd get it on the first try! I'm so proud." Proud. I had never heard that word either. It made me feel so good.

"But you know we will have to work a lot harder on it. You're chakra needs to be a little more accurate so that you don't pass out. But other than that you were amazing. I can't believe you." I smile widely. And ask, "About how long will it take me to master the eight trigrams sixty two palms?" he looked at me for a second. I guess he was thinking about it, But then smiled widely, "The way you're going, probably only a month." a month? I analyze that in my head. But smile again in the end. "I want to work on it for two months, to turn it into the one hundred and twenty eight palms!"

He stares at me in shock, probably not expecting so much at once. He shakes his head but says, "That would take you around four months, but you could do it." I lay back in the wet grass. Now that I had someone who believes in me, It felt like I could do anything.


	5. Chapter 5

Four months has passed. Intense training every day from dawn till dusk finally let me achieve my goal of the eight trigrams one hundred and twenty eight palms! My confidence rose and I became happier with myself. The day I perfected it, Hiraku took me into town to celebrate. "Cheers, to hard work paying off." We clinked glasses and enjoyed the night peacefully. But I didn't have too much time to relax; Because Hiraku had even bigger plans in store. We had just gotten back to the house when he announced the newest part of training. "Hinata, tomorrow we start on the training with the eight trigrams palm rotation!" I sigh loudly. My training was intense and the palm rotation wasn't going to be easy. We got back to the hut at around nine thirty so I was tired. Hiraku smiled pleasantly. "why don't we call it an early night?" I nod. I was really tired. When I got inside I just walked to my room and flopped onto my bed. I didn't even bother with taking off my clothes, which were the casual wear not the training. I didn't know how long it exactly took me to fall asleep. But it honestly felt like two seconds.

Morning came way too quickly. Hiraku woke me by yanking the covers off the bed and shaking me. I had sort of gotten used to it. Emphasis on "sort of." I got out of bed and dressed into my training clothes like normal. And saw Hiraku in the kitchen. "Good morning." He called to me. I hugged him and sat at the table. This morning it was bacon. "So Hinata. You have mastered the eight trigrams one hundred and twenty eight palms. So the palm rotation should be simple." I swallow some bacon before awnsering, "okay." Too soon I was outside again and Hiraku had given me instructions on how to perform it. "Focus chakra to you're hands and form a shield with movement." He made it sound simple but it wasn't. my flexibility helped with the movement but I got too used to focusing chakra into my fingertips. Over and over I just ended with a weak wall of chakra that faded after about three seconds. But I kept getting up even though I was exhausted. Hiraku wasn't just helping my fighting skills, he was helping my confidence. He rooted me on instead of shooting me down. It was what helped me go further, Aim higher. Do better! With these words in my mind I attempted it one more time. The wall of chakra was incredible! A blue flash and a chakra dome was formed around me. I had done it! Hiraku congratulated me on the success. It felt so good! He reassured me we needed to work on it a lot but I didn't care! I had done the move I had only dreamed of! But my happiness was cut short by falling over backwards and I just sat there. I didn't have the strength to get up. Hiraku laughed and sat beside me. "you are amazing you know that?" I smile. "I guess," was my reply. We both looked at the clouds. Then out of no where. Hiraku said, "ever notice clouds seem so relaxing but they are nothing but puffballs!" I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. He looks over at me. "I was serious." I fall onto my back and stare into the clouds. I don't know what hiraku meant but to me the clouds were very relaxing.


	6. Chapter 6

The cloud watching was very fun. Hiraku always pointed out shapes that I missed and it was funny when he spotted a shape that looked like a dog rolling over. It was really cute. I never knew how amazing it felt to be free from my father's harsh judgment. It was wonderful. For the longest time I felt like a prisoner who couldn't escape but now I was free. I had escaped to a paradise. "Say, would you like to go into town again? I need to stock up on food and you might find it enjoyable?" I pause then say, "Okay." We got up off the grass and brushed ourselves off. There was a lot of dirt. And we walked into town. The town wasn't very big but it did have a lot of stores. Like last time I went to look at clothes and then looked at more training equipment. It was fairly fun. Hiraku bought me some more clothes that he picked out and we both looked at the small pet shop at a cute cat that Hiraku couldn't resist to leave. Her name is mira and she purrs so much! I love her. We walk home that night in good moods and a new friend. Mira was softly purring in hiraku's arms. It was only about two in the afternoon when we got back so Hiraku insisted we work more on the palm rotation. I get into stance and practice the same way I did when I had done it before. The dome of chakra was thick and hiraku had increased the difficulty by throwing kunai at the chakra. So he could discover weaknesses. "About four inches above you're nose, make sure you surround you're feet, watch out overhead!" this went on for about a month, Along with new running programs and yoga for more flexibility. The dome grew thicker all around, and hiraku made sure there was no weak point. One day the dome of chakra was so concealed that none of hirakus shuriken made it through! And usually he threw over thirty at once. I also started to tire less. I could train for two hours straight before breaking a sweat. My flexibility improved even more with Hiraku's yoga. Which involved some pretty complicated stuff, one pose involved me putting both my feet crossed behind my head! I still found it fun. While running, Hiraku would run beside me and we would talk about some basic stuff, the weather and other things. I would go to bed dead tired from the full day of training but wake up feeling amazing! My chakra flow became terribly accurate and once I managed to strike Hiraku up to the thirty two palms in one of our sparring matches. But he broke through with the palm rotation. I started feeling very good about myself. My true talent was being unlocked by someone who knew how to unlock it. The training was doing amazing things to me. but its had a fair share of laughs. After my chakra control was perfected, mira got outside and walked close to my palm rotation. I managed to direct the chakra flow just enough for her to walk under the dome and then walk out. Hiraku was laughing for almost an hour. Then in my running exercise, Hiraku tripped on a root and face planted into a mud puddle. That time we both laughed. And the best one was when I was training my one hundred and twenty eight palms. Hiraku had his back to the house and told me to try to attack him. I did, but he hopped out of the way. My eight trigrams ended up, in this order, breaking a window, smashing an outside lamp, and punctured a hole in the house. I immediately apologised to Hiraku but he just laughed. I started laughing because he started laughing and we ended the day covering the broken window and hole in the house with duct tape. After a year with Hiraku I really felt like he was my grandfather. My life has just become incredible thanks to him. The night marking the one year anniversary of him and I meeting, he took me into town to celebrate. "One year, felt like yesterday I found you crying on that log." He says over a glass of sprite. I was not eighteen so he didn't order any alcohol. I nod silently. "It's impacted both our lives a lot." He said out loud.

"You have come very far Hinata, so I expect you to still give it you're all in the next two years." I nod again. "Stop nodding will you?! People will think you're shy!" I choke on my sprite and start laughing. "If only you knew Hiraku. If only you knew."


	7. Chapter 7

That night felt like no night I ever experienced. I had a blast with hiraku and we both laughed all night. We finally dragged ourselves home when I realized it was after eleven at night. I got home and hopped into bed. Mira jumped in next to me. i stroked her soft orange fur and sighed. I was so relaxed. But even though I was relaxed I couldn't fall asleep. My eyes stayed open and mira became too warm against me. I regretted it, but I shoved her off. Then it became too cold. I yanked the covers over my head and tried to think pleasant thoughts. Nothing worked, until, I remember the day hiraku took me in. it was the most pleasant thought I could think of. The crying, then the niceness he gave me. all on a whim. The thought was enough to put me into a deep sleep, but not a pleasant one. I had a dream were Hiraku betrays me and forces me to leave. I was crying and he was yelling at me to get going. I remember running through the woods being chased by wolves only to find my palm rotation won't work. I keep running and fall right off a cliff, falling and falling getting closer to the water beneath me, and right when I was about to hit the water, I woke up, I felt sweaty and my arms where sore. I get out of bed and take a cold shower. I had no choice; Hiraku's shower only had a cold setting. I pulled on training clothes and met him in the kitchen. He was smiling like normal and he was making French toast over the oven, "Good morning Hinata!" he shouted cheerfully. I didn't answer. I sighed and sat in the chair across from him. "Exited for training today? It's the air palm for the next couple months!" I nod and take a bite out of my French toast. It was really good. Hiraku had added a little cinnamon that gave it a little sweetness. I finally talk to Him. "Hiraku, would you ever force me to leave if something happened?" the question seemed to baffle him. "Of course not! I made a personal vow to train you and I'd rather die than to break my vow!" I sigh in relief. It was just a dream. I finished my French toast and we went outside for the air palm training. "Focus chakra into you're palm, and release it in a straight line!" he would shout over and over but my chakra kept exploding at my palms resulting in backfires into the mud. Ii couldn't get it to travel in a straight line! I was very frustrated with myself and started focusing harder. I never powered chakra out of my palms so I tried directing my chakra pattern into my palms but it just exploded at my palms. I sighed and got back up to try again but hiraku stopped me. "why don't we try running?" he suggested, Soon enough we where on the train of the forest I liked best, The one with the flowers that were almost always in bloom. The running was easy Hiraku had helped increase my cardio, but halfway through the run I turned around and what I saw made me scream! About five wolves were chasing us. From behind! We must have entered their territory. I scream and turn around to face them. I couldn't outrun them. I tried my palm rotation but it wouldn't work! I was so scared! I start running again and find myself in the eight trigrams stance I try to direct my one hundred and twenty eight palms at all five wolves but I only hit three! I fell on my back totally exposed to any attack the last two wolves did. I put my hands out in a last attempt at the air palm but what happened next totally confused me. two blasts of blue chakra flew out of my palms but not in a straight line. In two spheres. They hit the wolves in sort of like an explosion. All five quickly ran off and hiraku came to my side.

"what happened? Are you alright? I shouldn't have gone so far ahead! I'm sorry!" it took me a while to reassure him I was fine and that it wasn't his fault. But I tell him about the chakra spheres. "Show me them." He tells me. I try to do it again but it ended like before. Backfiring chakra. "I think it only works if I'm scared." I admit to him he pauses for a second and in a deep tone says, "I will strike you with the eight trigrams if you don't show me!" his voice was so loud I thrust my hands in front of me and accidentally fire the chakra spheres right into hiraku's chest! He flies about five feet and lands on some grass. I rush to him. But he was smiling. "Amazing hinata! Never have I seen anything like it. You have invented a new move! What shall we call it?" I think a little then exclaim, "how about the eight trigram double palm explosion?" he laughs his head off. "perfect! We shall work on it with the air palm! Any questions?" I think, "Just one, will we use live practice dummies again?" we both laugh and Hiraku shouts, "no, I think I've had enough palm explosions for a lifetime but when you perfect it then it will become you're ace in the hole. I smile proudly. "Ace in the hole." I wonder if Hanabi has learned any new moves? I shake my head, focus, if she and you end up in the finals you have to accept the curse mark! I sigh and turn to hiraku, "let's get back to training."


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry chapters are taking longer. School and homework are keeping me from this, but I'm still working hard on my story and I think it will be finished by mid October. Thank you very much to all my fans I appreciate you so much and you motivate me to finish my chapters quicker. Thank you all so much! It's my pleasure to give you the eighth chapter of my story!

The very next day my palm explosion was put to practice. It was exactly like training with the air palm. It just kept exploding at my palms. The recoil was getting sharper and I was on the verge of tears after one significantly bad explosion that left me with some bad cuts on my hands and arms, but I got up each time. Hiraku kept coaching me. Halfway through the day Hiraku brought me inside to treat my cuts with some ointment that burned, but healed the cuts very quickly. We got back outside and switched to the air palm. My chakra was focused better, but I still only managed a small gust of wind each time. I got frustrated and tried harder. The air palm kept just appearing as a gust of wind! I got so fustrated that my eyes heated up and my vision blurred. But it cleared and my byakugan was weird. I saw things I didn't see before, an array of mountains and a village beside a river. "Hiraku, Where's the nearest mountain range and village next to a river?" He gave me a puzzled look. "Not for over ten miles. Why?" I let out a loud gasp.

"I can see it! The mountains and village and river! My byakugan sees them!" he actually gasps too. "Hinata! You've increased the byakugan range by over five thousand meters! That is the highest standard of byakugan surpassing even the greatest genius of hyugga clan history! This is truly remarkable!" I couldn't contain myself. I let out a shout of joy and ran over to hug him. "it was because of you! I never in a million years would have done it without you!" he smiles.

"Not all hinata. I noticed you were frustrated before you expanded you're byakugan range. My theory is that you're frustration caused a massive amount of chakra to strangely built up behind you're eyes and released into you're ocular node of the chakra outlet that controlled you're range of the byakugan. The frustration must have been terribly high to extend range than far. How about we switch to yoga then come back to the air palm?" I nod nervously. It felt embarrassing to let my frustration become that obvious. The yoga was enjoyable. I was very flexible so I was good at it. I was so relaxed. All the poses helped my muscles and really pumped me up. When I was done I went back to the training and activated my byakugan. It was the same range as before and I was able to focus much better. This time I focused some of the chakra from my eyes into my palm and focused the byakugan onto the target, a tree. I backed into the stance sharply and expelled the chakra from my palm. It flew in a wavy crooked line and hit half the tree. I sent splinters into Hiraku's face. I felt joyed and disappointed at the same time. Joy because it wasn't exploding at my palms but disappointment because it was not a proper air palm. Hiraku was still proud. "Good work Hinata! I'm proud!" I smiled. He always knew what to say. It had gotten dark by the time we got inside so we Hiraku lit a fire because it was starting to get cold. "tomorrow we'll go into town to buy jackets for all weather training." I nod and he brought out some light blankets. It felt so good under them. I was on the couch and hiraku was on the chair. Mira had hopped onto the couch and started purring. It was so comfy. Then I said the thing I had been waiting to tell hiraku for almost a year.

"Hiraku, I truly feel like I'm in a new family. Mira is like a cat form of a sister and you're more like a father than a grandfather. I truly think of you as family." There was tears in my eyes and I pulled the blanket higher over my shoulders. But to my shock, Hiraku was crying too! He slowly undid the green bandanna and left his curse seal exposed. "I thought I would hate the main house forever after the tournament, but meeting you has totally changed my perspective. I respect you an incredible amount Hinata, more than you can imagine." I couldn't help it. I started full out crying. Mira was startled and jumped off. I hugged the blanket and say, "My true father never said that to me. He would only call me a failure." Hiraku looked at me with eyes with a mixture of sadness and joy. "When he see's you in the tournament he will never call you a failure again." I stop crying and look up at him. He was right. If my father saw my immense improvement he would be begging me to be heiress. I hugged hiraku and said, "Thank you." He hugs me back and sighs, "You better go to bed, and it's early tomorrow for the cold coats." I nod and walk off to my room. The thicker bed blankets made it one of the best nights of sleep in my whole life.


	9. Chapter 9

The weather kept getting colder and every night I appreciated my warm bed even more, but one night, Hiraku asked me something I totally forgot about! "When do you want to get the Christmas tree?" How could I forget Christmas? Well, I never got many presents anyways because most of them were for hanabi. Counting down there was only about two weeks left. "Tomorrow would be nice." I said to him, "Sounds nice." He responded, smiling. Training that day was a blur I just couldn't stop thinking about Christmas now. The next day came so quick it felt like I was still training when Hiraku and I were marching out to find the tree. It was a long walk, but it would have taken longer without our byakugan looking for the right tree. We finally found the perfect one only to discover it weighted a ton! Hiraku made me carry it making the excuse that it was good for my training. I really didn't believe him. When we finally got home, the tree went up nicely with only a bit of crookedness. I thought that was it but no, Hiraku brought out a big box of ornaments! "I'm rather festive." He admitted. But it was fantastic! The ornaments were amasing! Some were bright red and shining brightly. Some, shaped like stars dangling from beautiful string. Gold coloured beads that shone in the light. It was a beautiful and funny job. It took us half an hour to untangle the gold beads, and when we did, mira got into them tangling them a second time! We all laughed and mira purred. I got a glimpse of the tree and thought it was beautiful. But Hiraku held up some lights. I spun the lights around the tree while Hiraku positioned them. We ended the night by turning off the lights and plugging the tree's lights in. a soft light illuminated from the tree highlighting the tree's beauty and causing the other ornaments to sparkle. It was so beautiful. Hiraku's soft voice broke my moment of beauty, "How about until Christmas we take a break from training. You earned the rest." I hug him and whisper, "Thank you." of course, to ruin the moment, my stomach growls. Hiraku laughs lightly. "I'll make dinner." And he walks off to the kitchen. I lie down on the couch. Looking around seeing Mira and the tree all so beautiful I start to fall asleep, but sooner than I thought Hiraku was shaking me. I open my eyes in the middle of awake and asleep. "No I wouldn't like the salad, soup is fine." And my head falls back onto the couch cushion. I was fully awake by Hiraku's loud laugh. "Supper's on. And ironically, I made soup!"

I laugh too. That was so stupid, but the soup was very good. It warmed me up after becoming cold. My body was still cold though. I rubbed my hands on my arms, and sneezed. Hiraku looked at me in concern. "Hinata, is that winter coat enough for you?" I hesitate. The coat was very thin and really wasn't that warm "yes" I reply quickly. But sneeze again. He reaches across the table and feels my forehead. He sits back looking a bit worried.

"You have a bit of a fever. I'll pick up a heavier coat for you tomorrow, but for now, go to bed. You need rest." I don't disagree. I rubbed my arms more as I slowly walked back to my room. The pyjamas Hiraku bought me were very fluffy and helped in making me comfortable. Now a headache was pounding in my head. Even with my body pain, I was quick to drift off.

I don't know when, but at one point in the night, I saw the door open a crack. I sat up in my bed and saw hiraku looked a bit surprised. "I didn't mean to wake you." he looked at me and then my bed. "You feel any better?" I try to breathe but only a disgusting snorting sound is caused. "No." I mutter sadly. He frowns and puts his hand over my forehead again. "You're temperature has gone up." he mutters in a small whisper. I try to reassure him, "It's nothing. I'm fine." He doesn't listen. "You're not fine. I'll get you some medicine." I shudder. My father made me take a bitter herb when I was little. I never trusted medicine again. But before I object, he was out of my room and back with two blue pills and some water. "Swallow these." He hands me the two pills. I pop them into my mouth and grab the water. The pills tasted gross, but whatever they were, it made me drowsy. Hiraku pats my hair and whispers, "sleep tight my angel." My head hits the pillow and I smile widely. It felt like I was already feeling better.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry about the incredibly long wait, internet problems, but thankfully I did get the next two chapters done so please enjoy!

By morning the cold had cleared and I was feeling much better. I got dressed quickly and skipped to the table where Hiraku was standing. "A little cheerful are we?" he questioned, but I just hugged him. "I'm feeling so much better!" I told him. It was amazing how fast the pills worked, but strangely, he laughed.

"you where asleep for two days! Of course you're better." My jaw dropped. Two days! Those were some strong pills. No matter. Just meant I was comfy. "Are you up for a little winter hiking?" he asked after breakfast was done. "sure." I reply sweeping the plates off the table.

The new coat Hiraku bought me was much better than the other one. I kept warm throughout the hike. It was so beautiful to walk with everything covered in snow. Hiraku pointed out some birds on a tree that looked cold, but after a while my feet started to feel numb and the wind was really freezing my face. Just for fun, I scooped a handful of snow and packed it into a tight ball. Took aim at Hiraku, who was about five steps in front of me, and threw it. The ball sailed in a straight line and hit Hiraku square on the head! He spun around in surprise and I burst out laughing. The snow was hanging from his black-grey hair and he was trying to pull the small chunks out. I was laughing so hard I didn't notice hiraku grab some snow of his own and throw it at my face! It hit me on the forehead and started to melt into my eyes. I blinked a few times and scooped up another handful of snow. This one Hiraku dodged and he hit me in the shoulder with another ball. The snow was flying back and forth until I got an idea. I got into my gentle fist stance and preformed the eight trigram palm rotation. A wave of snow flew at Hiraku and he got covered head to toe. The rotation had pushed the snow around it into a snow blower, like fashion. I stood there with a look of triumph, but Hiraku got into a gentle fist stance too! I saw him pull his hand back and focus for a second. I knew what he was doing! He got in front of a mound of snow and I started running, but before I could get three steps I heard what I feared, "eight trigrams air palm!" A giant ball of snow hit me in the back with such force I was knocked face first into the ground. Hiraku rushed beside me apologising but I laughed harder than I ever had before. "That was brilliant! I wish I could have done that!" I roll over in the snow and laugh harder. It was just so funny! Hiraku shakes me to finally get me to stop laughing.

"You're red from the cold lets go inside." I nod my head and follow him. Still laughing from time to time, but Hiraku was right. I was red from the cold. It felt wonderful to be inside the house. Hiraku made hot chocolate and we talked about things that happened in the past, but it came to a question I didn't know how to answer. "Was there ever a time you're father showed any positive emotion to you?" I thought back. I never remembered anything. He truly never loved me. "No, he was only interested about Hanabi. He never gave me a thought." I sigh and take a long sip of hot chocolate. It was very sweet unlike some I've had that were too watery. "The problem was that he didn't see you from the inside, on the outside. On the outside you look weak and shy." I roll my eyes, "Thanks a lot." He gives me a sympathetic look,

"But on the inside you are a confident warrior who can only get stronger." I smile at that. Hiraku was the exact opposite of my father and he was a better trainer too. All the things I've learnt have been because of him. Mira purred against my leg. I picked her up and hugged her. She had such soft fur. "Plus, you have become more confident on the outside too. I've witnessed it." That was true. I no longer quit if things got rough. I stuck with it until I mastered it. It was a change for the better. I glanced outside, fresh snow was falling and it was very comforting. Mira jumped up and rubbed against my leg. The Christmas tree was shining and I was really happy. Mira hopped on my legs and started to claw at them. I tried to urge her off but Hiraku said, "That's the way they let you know they feel safe." I sighed then laughed. I guess even with the claws Mira was a great cat.

The rest of the day passed by quickly with Hiraku and I cleaning up all the pine needles the tree dropped. It wasn't all just fun and beauty. When we finished I yawned and went off to bed. While I was under my covers I thought, "Tomorrow would be a good idea to shop in town." I didn't even have time to think of the fact I didn't have any money, I was already asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Christmas came closer and closer each day. I really wanted to go in town but I knew I didn't have any money. I felt so guilty not being able to get anything for Hiraku. I sighed and went outside to train.

Even if Hiraku said it was a vacation I couldn't stop. It felt unnatural. My byakugan's precision had been mastered and I now saw everything to cause and opponent a quick KO, but one flaw, my range of viewing danger was shortened when I released my range ocular node. I had started to train by throwing kunai certain distances in the air and using them to danger myself to train my byakugan. So far it had gone very well. With me avoiding all the kunai. I was taking a break when Hiraku called me to come.

"We're going to town today, I need a few things." I sigh sadly. This rubbed it in even more the fact I couldn't get him anything.

But his eyes twinkled. "I haven't forgotten that you have no money, I'll give you some for presents this year." I smiled brightly at him; leave it to Hiraku to fix my problem without even telling him. We got to town and it was a lot busier than usual, I guess that would be normal considering it was only two days till Christmas. Hiraku handed me a small purple wallet and whispered, "go find anything you think would make good presents." I nod and rush off. First on my list was Hiraku of course. I thought back of what Hiraku needed. Or wanted. In the end I got him a red scarf with a new green bandanna that looked like the first one. And a new kit for cleaning glasses. He had been telling me he wanted to wash the blue off. Mira was easy, I bought her a toy mouse filled with catnip and a jumbo pack of treats. All my gifts were in one bag and Hiraku seemed to have several in his hands. The walk home seemed short as we got in and Hiraku ordered me into my room, but gave me a tube of wrapping paper, some ribbon and tape. Wrapping the presents was fun. I loved it when the wrapping came out perfect. And Mira got on the bed and played with the ribbon. It was funny to watch and in the end she got tangled and fell off the bed! I was laughing and mira was trying to get untangled. I looked at my work and decided all was good, except the one present Mira got her claws into but it didn't matter, it was her catnip mouse. Hiraku called me back into the living room and I settled down. He had placed a few presents under the tree that had "To Hinata." And

"To mira." I put my own presents under the tree and sit back for a little. The scent of pine hit my nose and I sneezed. It was one weird smell. Then Hiraku asked, "What would you like for dinner Hinata?" I paused, Hiraku never asked, it was just what he prepared but I wasn't complaining, Hiraku is a great cook.

"How about, hamburgers?" I ask questionably. He smiled, "sounds great!" he got to cooking right away, soon the smell of cooking meat hit my nose and I swear I could feel myself drooling. I shook my head and went back outside for some more training. My kunai technique was really working but there was another problem, my hair kept getting in my face. It would block my byakugan range and I would have to brush it out of my eyes, I came dangerously close to getting hit in the head after my hair got into my face. i got really frustrated, my stupid hair was effecting my training! Without thinking, I took my kunai and slashed off a good length of hair. I felt a mixture of relief and dread flood through me. What had I done! My hair! But it was for the best anyway. I continued training like nothing happened. It was much easier to dodge the kunai with short hair. My training was going nicely until hiraku called me inside. When he saw me he went into hysterics! Laughing so hard he started crying. I put my hands on my hips, "it was bugging me during training and I think it's an improvement!" he finally gets up and strokes my hair, "you are so interesting sometimes!" and with that I go into the bathroom to get a glimpse of what I had done. It was weird! It stood at different lengths in the front going from short, then medium then short. And the back was shorter than any parts of the front! I sigh in the mirror. "Who says different cant be stylish!" I turn on the tap and start smoothing down the wispy ends that the kunai barely cut. Mira jumped on the edge of the sink scaring me a little, but I pet her until she purred. Hiraku called me to dinner and we both ate hamburgers that hiraku had cooked. They tasted good but a bit burnt. I didn't complain. Mira rubbed against my leg and I snuck her a piece. She purred more. Soon we had finished the hamburgers and we were playing cards on the table in the living room. "Got any sevens?" I ask. He hands me the seven of hearts. "you got any kings?" he replies. "Go fish." I say. He sighs and adds another card to his already large hand of cards.

"I fold." He announces and I smile over another win. We had played over fifteen games and I won about ten of them. Hiraku gets up. "It's Christmas eve tomorrow so I feel like you should go to bed early!" this was the fist time hiraku suggested I go to bed so I listened, Christmas Eve with Hiraku and Mira. Honestly I couldn't think of anything better.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up far too late than I would have liked. The sun was high in the sky and Hiraku was already fully dressed. I quickly changed and ran into the kitchen. What I saw shocked me! There was food everywhere, Pancakes, bacon and eggs, all on the table. Hiraku was behind the stove. He turned around and smiled. "I made a lot so help yourself!" I take no time in sitting down and piling my plate with almost anything I see, but before I could even think about it I had eaten ten pancakes and was working on some bacon.

"A little hungry are we?" Hiraku remarked from the other side of the table. I nod and take a big bite of bacon. "Well it is Christmas eve you should enjoy it the best you can." I swallow before I answer, "Yes I'll try." Breakfast was soon over and I felt like exploding. That last pile of eggs wasn't the best idea. I step outside to get some air. The snow was now about two feet deep and I had to pull my leg up for each step I took. I ended up getting Snow in my boot and I stupidly hopped on one foot trying to shake the snow out of the boot then when I tried to shove the boot back on I lost my balance and fell backwards into the snow this time getting snow down my neck! This time I yanked the whole coat off trying to reach the snow that was stuck to the inside of my shirt. By the time I got the snow out my coat had become sopping wet from the snow and my toes were numb so I ran back inside. Hiraku laughed because there was snow stuck to my hair so I pulled a chunk out and hit him in the face with it. After that it was my turn to laugh.

The quick rise of heat in the home made my cheeks and ears itchy. I was starting to wish the snow would just melt already. Mira purred against my leg so I picked her up and carried her to my room. There I spent three hours reading some books I found in the drawer. One of them particularly caught my eye. It was titled,

_Hyuga clan regulations and secrets. _

I was no doubt interested. On the first page there was a list of the hyuga clan techniques and weaknesses. I came across the fact that all hyuga members on top of the second neck vertebrae there is a spot two inches above the right ankle. To test it I poked my right ankle a few times and on my third poke it felt like my legs were paralyzed! I was really scared at first but I found out it wore off after a couple minutes. Then I read that a hyuga clan member born with a defective or no byakugan will be banned from the clan. I thought that was a bit harsh. Also that if a hyuga member of extreme skill was to ever to be born that even surpassed the brightest genius, then that person would be known as the truest of bloods, but this only applied to main branch members. "Poor Neji." I thought to myself. It truly would be terribly disappointing to not be allowed the right to the name of true blood just because he is a branch member. I shake my head. I might face him in the tournament don't go soft! I read deeper finding out some more really interesting stuff. Like the palm rotations maximum thickness is fifteen centimetres. And that the leader of the clan is required to only accept the first born as heir or heiress with the punishment being death. I roll my eyes. So much for that regulation, but the next bit truly shocked me. All main branch members have the power to inflict pain on any curse seal bearer and if a true blood genius of the main branch was to emerge, he/she might posses the inner power to remove the curse seal from the bearer but fail to do so properly will cause the curse seal bearer to go blind. I stare shocked at what I just read, only a true blood. I've heard father talk about how if Neji were a main branch member he would have been a true blood, but he confirmed that neither Hanabi nor I were true bloods, but look at me! I am now as strong as neji! If not stronger!

I shut the book with a snap and run to see Hiraku with just one question in mind, I see him giving the tree water and I ask him the question that might just make my brain explode, "Hiraku, do you think I'm a true blood!" He stares at me for a few seconds obviously shocked at my question. He takes a few minutes to think before answering slowly, "Yes, I think you just might be. You are even more of a genius than me. That should make you a true blood." I immediately ask him the second question, "Do you think I might be able to remove you're curse seal!" this time he pauses for about ten minutes thinking about it, "yes you probably could but, like where you heard it from, failure to do so will make me go blind. I would never be able to see anything again." I sigh deeply I knew it was a long shot. "but," he chimed in, "I can barely see now. I have been training you with sheer memory. It wouldn't matter anyway and I have faith in you hinata my curse seal is the only thing reminding me of my terrible past. If you remove it, it would be like removing a chunk of my life. All of the miserable parts!" I smile widely at him. He had so much faith in me! a risky seal removal would make me use all my chakra so I would have to make it count. Like he read my mind, Hiraku went to lay on the couch for me to have a more focused area. I went by him and followed all the instructions from the book. First, I formed a shield of chakra around his curse mark and made all the nerves connecting to his brain cells release. This allowed the seal to no longer cause pain, now the hard part, focusing all my chakra into the seal to force it off the skin. This was very hard because one slip and the nerves controlling Hirakus sight would be severed. I focus very hard using my byakugan to detect any problems or wrong chakra points. After I make sure that everything was in order I force the chakra through the seal bringing it up off the skin. The seal burns up in the air and it leaves me exhausted and nervous for Hirakus sight. He had his eyes closed. So he sat up slowly and blinked a few times. I almost start crying but he cries out, "I'm not blind! Hinata you did it!" I felt a light feeling in my heart of accomplishment and relief. Right before I pass out I remember it's Christmas eve.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you, everyone who supports my story. I never thought this many people would like it. I want everyone to know I appreciate all of my fans and thank you for all of the positive comments._

My eyes blink a few times and I sat up. I was in my bed. Then all the memories of yesterday flooded through me. I jumped out of bed and ran to find Hiraku, but when I ran into the living room what I saw shocked me! The tree had about twenty presents under it! All of them wrapped beautifully and placed neatly. It was amazing. I heard Hiraku laugh. "It is Christmas after all, but how about breakfast first?" I nod and follow him to the kitchen. This time I was very careful not to over eat. When I was satisfied Hiraku motioned me to the living room and for the first time I was genuinely happy that it was Christmas. Mira hopped up on the couch beside me. I looked over everything. Red wrapping with gold ribbon, green wrapping with red ribbon, all of the packages looked so beautiful. Hiraku handed me a small package with white wrapping. I tore off the wrapping slowly to savour the moment. When I saw what was inside I was almost crying. A beautiful necklace with a pendant shaped like a heart with a sparkling green gemstone in the middle. I carefully lifted it out of the box and clipped it around my neck. A soft sparkle was shining under my neck. "Hiraku, thank you." He smiled, "don't focus on this one there are others!" he hands me more presents, A sweater, some candy and a small stuffed cat that looks like mira. She hissed at it the first time she saw it and I laughed. Also I got some money for the town, a couple of books and a ton of new training equipment.

I finally asked Hiraku to open his presents. He loved the scarf and he used the glasses cleaner right away. His eyes looked like they had a small tint of lavender like mine, but the bandanna left a silent pause in the air. I tried to apologise but he stopped me. "You bought it before you removed the curse seal you have nothing to apologise for." I sigh in relief. But I notice he ties the headband around his left arm. Mira purrs against my leg so I put her gifts in front of her. She digs her claws into the wrapping and sort of gets tangled in it so I had to pull it off her. To forget about the wrapping I give her some of the treats. And forget about the catnip mouse. It was torn to shreds in seconds. Hiraku got her a cat sweater that made Mira look pretty hilarious and to make it funnier Hiraku had also bought little boots to match the sweater! I was laughing for ten minutes straight, but to my shock Hiraku had more presents for me! a large art set and a new deck of cards, a box of my favourite cookies and a new lamp shaped like a cat! On top of all that there was also a really nice dress with flowers and finally a ring with another green gemstone in the middle. I put it on my finger and it also shone brightly. I sit back on the couch just savouring the moment but then I see all of the wrapping on the ground. We where buried up to our knees! I pick up all the wrapping and then carry all of my new gifts to my room. They took up all the space of my bed. I shook my head. Hiraku probably didn't think when I'll use this stuff because I go back to training tomorrow. But I think whatever. I open my cookies and nibble on one of them. It tasted so good. Mira tried to jump on my bed but the sweater sort of stopped her. The sweater was red and she was an orange cat so it looked like she was on fire. I leaned over and stroked her head. I ate another cookie. It was really cool to get so many nice things without asking or begging. This was really a good life.

I opened the art set and found a nice variety of pencil crayons, pencils, water colours, pastels, glue and a stapler, a really nice set. I tried on the dress and found it fit really well. I put my money in the top drawer and I plugged the cat lamp in and put it on my dresser. It made my room a lot cuter. I read one of my books, Titled, _shinobi clan alliances and rivalries. _I found out that one hundred years ago the hyugga clan was a ferocious rival against the uchiha clan and we were allies with the nara clan. Really? My clan allied with shikamarus? I thought that was weird. And also at that time the hyugga clan was hated and the uchiha clan was supported more. I wonder what happened to cause that hatred. And what stopped it from continuing it today? I also read that the uzamaki clan was allied with the uchiha clan to stop the hyugga clan. I guess that was how we where stopped. And I learned that the hyuggas were only spared of a life of hatred because the uchiha clan spared them because they admired their power.

A small tear rolls down my cheek. My clan is only respected and not hated for our power not our assistance and loyalty to the leaf village. That really hurt. At that moment something inside me sprang into my heart. A new will to become my clan's heiress to change all our wrong doings and point us to the right direction, to lead and to change for the better. That is my new goal. I am going to erase all my clan's mistakes. This is what I'll do and the first step is to win that tournament! I run out of my room and see Hiraku in the living room. "Hiraku, I want to start training again today!" he looked a bit surprised. "what's with this new determination I sense?" I shrug, "I realized that my clan needs me!"


	14. Chapter 14

_I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I really shouldn't have but I lost motivation to continue the story. I realised that it was very selfish of me and I will not do it again please enjoy the newest chapter._

Hiraku ripped the blankets off me very early in the morning; I had gotten too used to sleeping in from Christmas. "Get up Hinata, its back to training under me!" I groan and heave myself out of my cozy bed. I change and pull on my coat and new snow pants, another Christmas present from Hiraku. He lead me outside and we started our daily ten kilometre run, but you don't know how hard it is when you're running in two feet of snow and on top of that, in winter boots! That run I had to say was the most tiring. And I've ran forty kilometres with Hiraku. At least my hair wasn't getting in my face. When we got back to the house I was panting loudly and I heard Hiraku breathing harder than normal. "A bit more tiring than I thought." He shouted. I shook my head. He didn't know limits even if he fainted; we switched to practicing more of my attacks that I had mastered. My one hundred and twenty eight palm move was getting sharper and I managed to hit Hiraku with the attack up until the sixty four palms. He was saying at how happy he was that I was getting better than he was every day. I was happy because I had improved so much. We switched to the air palm which I still hadn't mastered and still shot in a curvy line. Hiraku kept giving me instructions to help but it wasn't really helping at all. I was getting beyond frustrated at this point. It wasn't working at all! My fists were clenched and I was holding back a scream of frustration. Hiraku must have sensed my anger so he shouted, "calm down Hinata, it takes focus!" I knew it took focus but it was so hard! He was right I needed to calm down. I took a few breaths and I felt my calmness return. I needed total concentration. "focus focus." I kept repeating in my head. It seemed to work. I felt my chakra flow to my palm. It was now just the matter of releasing it. I thrust my palm forward and a huge gust of air flew around my palm and hit a tree with such force that it looked like the tree had been blasted with dynamite. I expected Hiraku to praise me but there was just silence. He just stared at the tree. A few minutes pass and Hiraku finally says something. "Hinata, I believe it is time." I didn't understand him. "Time for what?" he looked at me with serious eyes. "I want to see if you have surpassed me. We will have a sparring match in two days. I will not hold back and if you beat me it just proves how strong you are." I stare at him in shock and amazement. He really thinks I've surpassed him! He's the reason I've gotten this far. I owe everything to him, but now is not the time to be weak. If my calculations are right then I only have about half a year left until the hyuga clan tournament. "Hiraku, I accept you're match and I hope for an interesting outcome." He smiles. "So do I Hinata, so do I."

After Hiraku mentioned the sparring match I started training much harder. I practiced my air palm until I threatened to blow my wrists off, and I also sharpened up on my one hundred and twenty eight palms. I needed perfection if I needed to beat Hiraku. My palm rotation had no weaknesses except that second neck vertebrae which I still managed to guard a little. I also trained more for speed. Sparring matches are meant to last long so I want to be able to hold out for long periods of time. Hiraku acted as if it where normal training but I took it far more seriously than normal. I trained all the way up to the day before the match. It got very dark but I was still going strong. Hiraku yelled at me from the house. "Hinata! You're going to wear yourself out. Come in!"

I reluctantly listened. "if you work too hard you'll be too tired for tomorrows match." I sighed, "Yea, I guess you're right." He smiled and spoke up again, "No matter what happens tomorrow, I will always see you as the excellent shinobi you are." It was such a nice thing to say. He recognises my improvement and to me, that is the best compliment anyone can give me, but this sparring match is my chance to prove Hiraku that his training has worked. That I have improved a great deal. This match will decide at how much more I will need to improve over half a year or if I've already surpassed a master. I got into bed a bit worried and nervous wondering, am I ready for this?


	15. Chapter 15

Hiraku acted as if it was a normal day. He made me breakfast but I wasn't very hungry. I was too nervous. This was a really tense time. I want to show Hiraku I was worth his time. I leant back in the chair absorbed in my thoughts, until I leant too far and almost tipped the chair over backwards! Luckily Hiraku caught me before I could hit my head on the floor. "thanks." I tell Hiraku as he props the chair up properly. He laughed. "just remember all four legs of the chair on the floor." That reminded me of the academy where we used to be told the exact same thing by Iruka sensei. "Anyways Hinata. Lets start the sparring match. The sooner the better." I freeze and tense up. I was so nervous. This was my big chance to prove to someone that I was strong. I started sweating a little and my breaths were getting shorter, but I felt hirakus hand on my shoulder. "Don't be nervous. You will do great." I felt a huge weight lift off my chest. I started breathing normally. He led me outside and we stood opposing each other. "Remember Hinata I wont be holding back so give it you're all!" I feel my byakugan activate and I say back, "I know and I will give it my all Hiraku!"

He smiled. "theres the Hinata I've been training." Suddenly I no longer felt even the slightest nervous or afraid. I was giving it my absolute all. my body was filling with adrenaline. I hear Hiraku call out one final word. "Start!"

Hiraku had quickly used his speed to get around me. He had gotten into the gentle fist stance and he shot an air palm at me. I immediately countered with the palm rotation. The air was very powerful and I felt the chakra dome beginning to weaken. I had to get out of the way of the air stream. I had only a split second to jump out of the air direction. Unless, yes! I applied more force to the rotation and felt the air current less. I used this to stop the rotation and force chakra into my feet and get out of range of the air palm entirely. I stood back to refocus into my surroundings. Hiraku was standing about thirty feet away. "impressive Hinata." He remarked. I saw his byakugan on. And it was solely focused on me. he's attempting the one hundred and twenty eight palms. I had to counter but the rotation wouldn't work. Without thinking much I took stance and shot my own air palm at hiraku and it blew him backwards into a tree. This time I tried my own one hundred and twenty eight palms. I lunged only to see Hiraku attempting again to perform the one hundred twenty eight palms. We collided at the same time striking each other equally. There was no sign of letting up in Hirakus eyes. I needed something to help me. all of my moves are either equal or worse than his. We both stumbled back. A large number of chakra points sealed by the other. We were both panting hard and I couldn't move my left hand. "You have surpassed my expectations Hinata. But I'm afraid you have not surpassed Me." tears filled my eyes. I wanted so badly to show how good I was to Hiraku, but I couldn't. I've always been too weak, Even now. A small trickle of blood ran down my forehead. I wiped it on my finger. I looked at it then clenched it in my fist. I will never give up. The odds are not with me. I need a miracle to win against Hiraku. I took a few painful steps towards Hiraku. My legs were on the verge of collapse. I circulated chakra to my legs to give myself a burst of speed. I needed this to work. I dove behind Hiraku and hit the back of his leg. Right in the weak point. He tried to spin around but he collaped, Unable to move his legs. This was the big moment. I generated chakra into my palms. This was my ace in the hole and Hiraku knew it. Just please work this once without me needing to be scared. I circulated the chakra and multiplied it, Bigger and bigger until the spheres where the sizes of tennis balls. Hiraku looked up in mixture of horror and amazement. I felt the chakra expand to a point where it threatens to kill me so I tried to use the ace in the hole Hiraku told me was so powerful. I thrust my hands right into Hirakus stomach. The chakra spheres exploded in my hands and both Hiraku and I where thrown back. I slammed hard into a tree and hiraku bounced on the dirt ground. I moved my arm only to feel a searing pain. I struggled to stand up but I do. I walk over to Hiraku who is still lying on the ground. he looks up to me with his face cut and he's bleeding. "Hinata, I was wrong. You have surpassed me. This is amazing." I sigh. "It was all thanks to you." I haul him up under one shoulder and help him towards the house. I say, "Maybe we shouldn't have gone all out. It will take us about a month to recover." He just smiles that reassuring smile. "with you're strength even if you were to go home now you would win the tournament." We get into the house and I break out the first aid kit. A month of recovery sounds like heaven when you don't have to train.


	16. Chapter 16

The recovery took longer than I thought. It took two months for us both to heal. Upon closer inspection hiraku had some deep cuts to his arms and stomach from where I forced my palm explosion. Also he had a broken ankle where I had jabbed with a lot of force. I really had developed a lot of strength. He also had a broken arm from the recoil of the palm explosion. I on the other hand had a broken leg from my recoil of the palm explosion. Also I had severe cuts on my arms also. The peroxide really stung and the bandages made it hard to train and circulate chakra but Hiraku would scold me and tell me I need to recover. It was annoying to sit on my bed thinking about how this time could be used for training. I mostly used this time to think about how the leaf village was doing. Do Kiba and Shino have a new partner? Probably. A two member team is fairly useless, and they must have sent a search party. By now they surely have given up. That was very depressing. I wish I was more important than I used to be. When Hiraku finally let me train again there was a different aura coming from him. He no longer gave me commands like he used to. He just suggested things to do for improvement. He wasn't my trainer anymore. He was my training partner. He saw that I was stronger than him and he has new respect for me. I honestly don't know how I felt about this. It was making me more independent. He started giving me more free time to do what I wanted. I mainly used that time to train on my own or read about my clans history in that book I found a while ago. I learnt some more valuable stuff. Like normally if a first born of the main branch is born with no skill. They would be executed at the age of five. That made me extremely scared. I could have been dead now. I also read that my clan was regarded as the strongest next to she senju clan before the uchihas. With captain yamatos strength that would make sense. Also that if a hyuga member focused chakra into the scalp their hair would grow. I thought it was incredibly weird but I tried it. I focused my chakra into my scalp and pictured my hair growing. My kunai hair cut was still visible but it had grown out a little. This might help. I closed my eyes while focusing the chakra and hoped for the best. I opened my eyes and felt my hair. It was longer than I thought reaching past my elbows. I looked down and saw a sea of bluish hair covering my bed! I got up and felt my hair fall down my back. Hiraku keeps scissors in the kitchen drawer I just need to get them without Hiraku noticing. He would go into hysterics if he saw this! I opened my door a crack and peered out. I didn't see Hiraku. I slowly opened my door and snuck past the living room and near the kitchen. I had just grabbed the scissors from the drawer when I heard Hirakus voice. "Hinata, do you use the last of the soap…" he gets a good look at me with my giant mop of bluish hair and stares at me for a good ten seconds. You could hear a pin drop in that silence, and like I predicted, Hiraku went into hysterics laughing so hard he had to lean on the couch to stop falling over. "I see you discovered the chakra hair trick of the hyugas." He mutters before starting to laugh again. I sigh. "Yea I tried it but I didn't think it would grow this long." I put my hands on my hips and stare at him. He finally stops laughing and shakes his head. "Another one of you're more interesting moments." He sighs. "No use but to cut it."

I roll my eyes. "Ya think?" he detected the edge of sarcasm in my voice and countered. "No need to be sarcastic I'll take you to a hairdresser and it'll make you look pretty when you return home."

I agree and we set off to the town where we come to a hair place called _les mains d'or_ which I heard from somewhere meant the hands of gold in French, kind of a weird name. Hiraku comes in but immediately just starts reading a magazine. I walk up to the hair stylist. "Hello. Can you help me." she turns around and at first gives me a look of shock then disgust. "Did you know how unhealthy it is to grow you're hair to such lengths. You should be more respectable to you're hair!" I sigh. "Can you cut it or not?" she stares at me deeply. "I can but it will be hard." She leads me to a basin where she washes my hair with this really strong shampoo that made me sneeze. There was foam everywhere and I inhaled some suds that made me cough terribly, but that wasn't even the worse part. She had to brush out all the knots that were in my hair from root to tip. It was so painful. "That's what happens when you don't take care of you're hair." She kept lecturing me. I was starting to get annoyed. When she was done combing she told me to relax and that all the hard parts for me where done. It felt good to be pampered. It was always strict training with my dad. I felt her scissors slice through my chakra grown hair and I fell asleep. I woke up to my hairdresser announcing, "Done!" with a sigh of relief in her voice. I take a nervous look in the mirror. I gasped! It was beautiful. She had curled it after cutting it to shoulder length with straight bangs. I loved it! I went back to Hiraku and showed him. He loved it too, as he paid. I kept admiring myself in the mirror. It looked almost nothing like me. Hiraku almost had to drag me out of the store to stop me from kissing the mirror. My hair felt light and I felt carefree. It was at this moment I realized I only had three months left with Hiraku. I needed to fully utilize my time with Hiraku. I asked him, "can we go back to the stricter training tomorrow?" he looked surprised but he answered calmly.

"You've surpassed me. There is no right for me to train you harshly like I used to." I sigh. He was right. If I was stronger than him there was no use to train me so strictly. I hope with my own personal training I would be good enough. I shook my head. Of course I'd be! Stop thinking negatively or you will lose! Snap out of it! Hiraku saw my face and asked, "Is something wrong?" I look up at him, "no Hiraku, nothing is wrong. In fact, everything has been better than ever since training with you!" he smiled. "Three more months and the training will really pay off Hinata. Just you wait."


	17. Chapter 17

My self training was working fine as far as I was concerned. I mean, I had gotten far stronger than I expected. But that was because of Hiraku. I really was motivated to train so I could win this tournament. One day I stopped and thought, what will happen when I go back home? Will father apply the curse seal anyways? Or will he not allow me to participate in the tournament? Why did I need to think about this! It was really putting me down! I smacked my head. _Focus!_ You needed to win this tournament! I began my running exercise in the forest. The snow had melted so I had much better running conditions. I just kept thinking, what if father refused to even look at me for running away. Would he even notice my increase in strength? I couldn't stop thinking about all the terrible things that could happen when I get back. I got so nervous about all these terrible things that could happen that I wasn't paying attention to my running path so I tripped and fell hard on the ground. At that moment I didn't even feel like getting up. I was losing all motivation to continue because of all the negative thoughts clouding my mind. I just stayed there. On the ground looking at my surroundings, a tree, some birds, a couple clouds. When I finally did get off the ground I didn't run. I walked, slowly. I spent the rest of the day reading my books and just acting sad and depressed. Even when I was playing with Mira I was really sad. I really shouldn't be sad. I mean, look how much I've improved! Why am I so sad? Is it because I miss konoha? Or maybe I've just been too focused on what might happen than what probably will happen. I need to break out of this. I step out of my room and quickly get out of the house. First off, what makes me happy? All the strength I've gained, but I'm more proud or satisfied with that than happy with it. Finally standing up to my father? That made me feel good and was a huge relief to say, but it didn't make me happy. Meeting Hiraku? Yes! That moment of getting to know him where he was actually going to help me and stay by my side. Yes! That made me very happy! A smile was on my face and I was instantly perked up to start more training! That burst of happiness brought out all my desire to do better. I had another goal besides helping my clan by becoming heiress. I want to prove to Hiraku I'm above and beyond what he expected! I'm going to prove that these three years will and have not been wasted! I repeatedly trained that day and I was honestly never that tired from training. Hiraku seemed shocked, "What happened to you? It looks like you were chewed up and spit out!" I cringe in pain. My muscles had really been tortured. "Yea, I think I went a little too far in training today." I weakly laugh but stop when I see his frown. "you need to rest after working yourself that hard! No training for two days understood?" I look at him in disbelief, "Hiraku! I need to train my hardest so that I can do well in the tournament!" he gives me a disapproving stare, "Yes I know, but you are incredibly strong now and if you work yourself like this you will seriously injure yourself and maybe even stop you from fighting altogether!" I sigh in defeat, "okay." I mumble as I make my way to my room. Hiraku always won arguments. He knew I didn't like shouting in the first place anyways. Mira was asleep on my bed so I nudged her off. My bed felt really good but the muscles in my arms were dead. I couldn't even move them. Hiraku was right. I needed to take a break from training after a session that serious. My legs felt like jelly and I felt sick to my stomach. Bleh I really did push myself. I guess my training is working then. That's something to be proud about. I really have changed over this three year time period. I was so weak before I met Hiraku and had no potential. Now I have all the potential in the world and now I'm probably stronger than my father! If that is not good news I don't know what is. Now when I'm on missions no one will worry about me and I won't be the weak one always behind everyone else. I will be the leader. The strongest of all. At least, the strongest hyuga. Oh it felt so good to think about all the respect I'll get from everyone after they find that the rejected heiress could beat the head of the clan! Oh just thinking about it made me so happy! Now I finally learned, think of the positives and the current situation will seem so much better! After that thought I actually now can't wait to go back to Konoha just to show how much I've improved. After my three years with Hiraku are over. I will be a new person. A new soul. And the new heiress of the hyuga clan!


	18. Chapter 18

The resting was so annoying. After the first day I felt a lot better and wanted to get back to training but Hiraku made me stay in bed. I was really bugged, I needed to train! I uselessly looked around for something to do. All my cookies from Christmas are gone; I ate them a while ago. Most of my candy was gone but what wasn't gone was really stale and almost broke my teeth when I tried biting it. I had read all my books from front to back and I had learned all there was to my clan's history and special tricks and weaknesses. I was so bored! I looked through all my drawers I found a mouldy cookie that I must have forgotten about. I threw it out. It was so boring around here! I left my room because there was nothing to do. Hiraku was in the kitchen. "Hey Hinata, you should be in bed." I rolled my eyes, "do you have any idea how boring it is in there?" he lets out a short laugh, "I don't blame you, reading your books must have gotten old right?" I roll my eyes again, "I think every paragraph is now burned into my brain." He laughs again. "okay, how about we do something together?" I quickly agree because anything would be better than reading books that I have permanently memorized. "How about we bake something?" I pause at his suggestion. It was fairly fun and the worst thing that could happen was that we made a mess. "sure." I reply starting to get exited over what we were going to make. "Hold on," he says while digging into the back of his cupboard. He pulls out a dusty white package that looked like cake mix or something. "I've been looking for a chance to use this!" I grab the package from his hands and blow all the dust off the wrapping. "Lemon pie mix?" I ask curiously. He gives me a reassuring look, "it's really easy and I've had it for a long time so I'd better use it!" I look at him with a bit of worry in my voice, "How long Hiraku?" he shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know but it shouldn't be expired." The worry left a little but it didn't go away.

I read the instructions on the back of the package in order and Hiraku followed them, "First, put the pie mix in a bowl and mix in one third a cup of cold water and two egg yolks." He listens and dumps the mixture in a bowl. It creates a big lemon dust cloud and we both start coughing. In another bowl he broke two eggs and tried to get the yolks out. One of the yolks broke so it was really a bit of a hassle. He throws the water and yolks into the mixture and he stirs for thirty seconds like the instructions. Step two was a bit more of a hassle. "Boil two cups of water, and then when it's bubbling; pour the mixture in with the hot water." Hiraku put a small pot on the stove and the water quickly started boiling. When bubbles started to appear he dumped the mixture of water, lemon and egg yolk into the boiling water pot. At first I thought we had messed up because it was the consistency of water for a bit, but as we stirred the mixture thickened and we had our pie mix! Hiraku had made some pie crust so we had everything sorted out. He even made the fluffy stuff that went on top. The pie crust needed baking but that was quick needing only fifteen minutes. The real pleasure was watching our pie come together. The pie filling was just enough to get the pie just right and it was fun to put the fluffy stuff on and just for fun I dabbed some on the tip of Hiraku's nose. We of course saved the pie for after dinner, which happened to be chicken. To be honest I hadn't baked anything as big as a pie. Sure I made cookies once and a while, and chocolates for Valentines Day but this was different. It was like, I don't know, making a meal for a family. I eagerly sliced the first piece. The crust crumbled a little, but other than that it was a good looking pie. I nervously took my first bite. It was delicious! The lemon filling tasted wonderful and the white fluffy stuff was great. The crust added a good bit of semi sweetness to it. I was so glad it had been a success. Hiraku cut himself a piece and let me know it was good with a thumbs up. I cut another piece but I tried to savour the pies taste more. Sounds weird I know. Before Hiraku and I had eaten the whole pie! I felt like a pig but Hiraku just sighed. The pie had a relaxing effect. If only I could train sooner!

We finally had the smarts to get off the couch and get into bed. we had both fallen asleep on the couch and we thought it would be sensible to get into bed to fall asleep. The couch left a stiff part of my back in pain. I stumbled slowly in the darkness of the home only to bump into some random objects. I finally managed to change into my comfy pyjamas and lightly drifted off to sleep.

I didn't know exactly what time it was when I woke up, but all I could focus on were the sharp pain in my stomach! It felt like I had swallowed some bombs and they were currently exploding in my gut. I struggled to get to the bathroom before my stomach really did explode. Luckily I made it and promply threw up in the toilet.

"ohhh…" I moaned and cluched my stomach, it must have been the pie. I tell myself. I feel a big glug in my stomach and threw up again in the toilet. I flushed it and just stood there. Laying on the cold linoleum. I'm surprised when Hiraku enters as well. "Move over Hinata." He mutters and he throws up as well. "I should have checked on the expiation date on the filling right?" I roll my eyes. "Hiraku, if you had checked it we wouldn't be puking our guts out at three in the morning!" he suppresses a smile. "This could be a funny story for you're friends!" I roll my eyes again. "yea me and you puking in early morning because you forgot to check the stupid expiry date!" he apologises and tries to make things better, but I guess when you're sick at three A.M you are a tad grumpy as Hiraku remarked.


	19. Chapter 19

_Thank you so much for being patient with writing, High school is taking its toll, but this story turned out a lot longer than I thought. Thank you to all my supporting fans, you guys motivate me. This is a message to some my nicest fans .jelliedpanda ,purpleoshawott pervertanimeotaku, veraozao and many other. You really helped motivate me and this chapter was finished because of you! _

It was five in the morning before both Hiraku and I stopped throwing up, but even then my stomach really hurt. I should have listened to my worry and checked the expiry date myself. I lay there in my bed, thinking that I could have prevented this. My stomach gave an uneasy heave and I dove for the bucket Hiraku put next to my bed. I hadn't been this sick since Hanabi accidentally put castor oil in my orange juice. I winced as another heave overcame me and I tried to ignore it. Hiraku was also resting because he did eat more pie than me so he must have it worse. My stomach was now totally empty of anything so I sighed. The worst was over. I got up and walked out of my room which stank badly. I heated some soup from a can and brought it on a tray to Hiraku who also had a bucket next to his bed. He sits up, "Hi Hinata, you feel any better?" I sigh as I put the tray of soup on his lap. "Better than you, that's for sure." He starts eating the soup slowly, "I'm so sorry, I really should have listened to you and check the expiration date or we wouldn't be in this mess." I give him a reassuring stare.

"Everyone makes mistakes. You learned a lesson," he gives a short laugh. "Should you really be saying that? You sound like my mother!" I laugh too. "Fine, would you prefer me complaining about how stupid you where not to check the expiry date?" he shakes his head. "No you're way is fine." He finishes the soup and I take the bowl back to wash it. I hear Hiraku throw up in the bucket. "There goes the soup." I think to myself. Oh this has not been one of my better days. Thinking I shouldn't eat anything but still being hungry, I peel a banana. What harm can that do right? Needless to say I was leaning over the toilet bowl again mere minutes after I had eaten it. "Stupid pie mix." I mutter to myself. This really sucks. I should be training! Hiraku finally gets out of the room and just plops himself on the couch instead. I walk over to him. "Can you give me some money so I could go into town to pick some medicine up or something?" he opens his eyes, but barely a squint. "My wallets on the refrigerator." He said pointing to the fridge. He shuts his eyes again and is soon snoring. I grab the wallet and head out the door. The snow had long since melted and I was free to do some jogging but my stomach acted up if I went at anything faster than a walk. Because of that, it took me over an hour to get to the village, but once I was there, I couldn't even find any medicine stores! I finally found one near the edge of the town after tons of looking run by an old lady. I politely tapped her on the shoulder and she turned around. "What would you suggest for an upset stomach?" she looked at me curiously, but showed me to an array of tea leaves that cured everything from inflamed lungs to acne! I finally found one that worked for stomachaches so I bought it and immediately started the long journey home. By the time I did get home, Hiraku had rolled onto the floor and was tangled in his sheets. I quietly make the tea. When he finally does wake up he smells the tea and wrinkles his nose. "is that supposed to help or make it worse?" he remarks as I pour the strange smelling tea into two small cups. "You caused our stomach problems in the first place, so I wouldn't be complaining." His cheeks go red and he picks up one of the cups. I slowly bring mine to my lips. My first sip I actually had a really hard time not spitting it out. It tasted horrible! I saw Hiraku cringe as he took his first sip. I had to deal with it. I plugged my nose with one hand and took my second sip of tea with my other. It wasn't as bad as the first time, but was still pretty bad. My last mouthful of tea went down relatively easy. I tossed the cup in the sink and went over to Hiraku. His cup was still half full. I pushed it towards his lips. "It wont kill you!" I shout. He replies, "it feels like it!" I force him to drink the rest of the tea and he shudders in disgust. "its not the best think in the world, but I've had worse… actually, no I haven't." I sigh loudly, "Hiraku, sometimes you are so weird!" he pats my head lightly, "look who's talking, little Miss Queen of the weird!" that made me flash back to the kunai makeshift haircut and the palm rotation kitty gate. "Like you haven't had you're moments!" Hiraku bursts out laughing and I join him for no reason. I look at him and question, "why are we laughing?" he gives me a pleasant smile. "Because Hinata, I'm realizing you're more of an adult than me!" we both laugh at that. I took it as a compliment. It simply meant I was mature, I hope.


	20. Chapter 20

My training was back to normal after Hiraku and I felt better, but it finally hit me, I only have two weeks left with Hiraku! I couldn't believe it had almost been three years since he started training me.

I realized that I needed to work hard all my life if I became head of clan, but I got all this confidence from Hiraku, what if it disappears as soon as I leave? I can't let that happen! My clan needs me and I will be there! Even with this reassurance I couldn't stop thinking about it over the next few days. During another one of my sparring matches with Hiraku I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was getting too worried. Hiraku noticed this and stopped in the middle of our match. He had a way of sensing if something is wrong, "Hinata, you aren't focused. Is there something wrong?" a knot formed in my throat and I couldn't say anything. My worry was now sadness. I wasn't just worried about leaving hiraku, I was sad about leaving Hiraku also. I burst into tears and hugged him. I told him I didn't want to leave him and that I was worried about what would happen if I did. He stroked my hair softly. It felt nice and I calmed down a lot. "I know. It's going to be hard after three years of training, but it had to happen sometime." I hugged him tighter, "can't you come with me? When I become heiress I can get you back in the clan!" he sadly shakes his head, "I'm sorry, but I left the clan on my own and if I show my face again they will be furious." I sigh in defeat, "can't you at least watch the tournament?" he thinks for a moment. "if I stay well hidden from the other clan members I could watch the fights but I would need to be out of everyone's sight" I smile widely at his plan, "so you are actually going to come?" he stares at me, smiles and shouts, "I would never miss a chance to see all you're hard work pay off!" I hug him again while saying "thank you" over and over. He had to pry my arms off him just so he could breathe. Of course I have to give up my room, Mira, all my nice things, but just the thought of hiraku watching me fight my way to becoming heiress was worth all of that, and the three years working for it!

The actual day of departure was a big step for me, returning to the village after three years. The only thing with me was Hiraku and a lot of nervousness. He reassured me all was going to be fine but I doubted it. Every step I took was a reminder of my life in the leaf village, my teammates, friends and family. What would they say? When I got to the village gate I could barely move. Hiraku had to push me to keep me walking. When I finally did enter the village I was shocked at how little had changed. Everything looked the same. "Hinata!" a familiar voice called. "Kiba!" I cried. He had caught me in a running hug. Then he starts bombarding me with questions. "Where the heck have you been? Were you kidnapped? Are you alright?" It took me a long time to calm him down and when I did I asked him the question that I had been concerned about the most, "Did you guys get a new partner to replace me?"

He sighed, "Nope, it was only Shino and I for the three years you where gone." I sigh in relief. I look behind Kiba and see Hiraku quickly sneaking behind a building, but by now more of my friends had shown up. Shino, Sakura, Ino, Naruto, everyone! And they asked me all the same questions Kiba did. Over and over I repeated myself to a different person. It started Feeling like I was getting nowhere. I needed to confront my father! I politely excused myself from everybody and quickly ran to finally see my father again. In no time I was staring at the Hyuga clan household and freezing with terror. Hiraku popped out of a bush which scared the living daylights out of me. He whispers, "It will be fine." and disappears. With that I had barely enough confidence, but just enough, to walk through the gate and get a full view of my father training Hanabi.

He notices me out of the corner of his eye and for a brief moment I see a shocked look on his face. He stops the training and runs over to me very quickly. For a second I thought I was going to get severely lectured or even harmed but no, my father actually hugged me! it was my turn to be shocked. "Hinata, I thought I had lost you forever. For weeks I couldn't sleep thinking you were dead or kidnapped!" I just stand there, pure shock going through my mind. "I thought you hated me because I was too weak or a failure." he sighs. "The clan elder made me. You were the first female heir in over one hundred years of our clan lineage and when he discovered you weren't that strong he hated you and he told me if I didn't train you strictly or showed signs of improvement he would ban me from the clan and kill you. The day I tried to force the curse seal on you he had told me it was either that or you being killed." It all made sense now. Why he was so strict. "The day you ran away, he actually celebrated. Saying that he was glad you were gone." I really start to feel my blood boil. I finally remember the tournament. "Father, with respect I would like to participate in the hyuga clan tournament tomorrow. I have drastically improved, and if I win I claim the right to heiress, correct?" he stares at me deeply. "Yes you may enter, but keep in mind, Neji and Hanabi are participating as well, and the elder will also be watching so do you're best." I finally understand my fathers strictness, but now I know the truth, and I'm about to show the hyuga elder just who in this clan is considered "weak!"


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry about the lateness of this chapter. I had a rough time Christmas shopping and getting homework done, sadly, my most popular and favourite story is coming to an end soon, but I will be making a sequel to this after it is completed but enjoy for now!

Getting used to the village again was really interesting, everyone was glad I was back and I trained in secret for the tournament, Hiraku still stayed by my side, but I think the person who was the most glad to see me was my father. He wouldn't stop saying how glad he was for me being back. I didn't know how to respond to all this. My father had welcomed me back so gladly! I thought he'd hate me. He loved me dearly all this time and was only being strict to save me. I was suddenly filled with guilt for saying such terrible things to him before running away when he loved me more than anything. The days went by quickly with hiraku hiding out in some forestry behind the hyuga residence. I was so glad he had came! I really needed the support. No one had made me feel this comfortable with such a great thing on the line. If I lost to hanabi I would certainly receive the curse seal.

After a week of getting used to the village and secret training the tournament was finally starting. The entire clan was helping organise the tournament and all the entrants. We set up seats for spectators and a tournament ring for the fighters. Neji was looking at me weirdly but I couldn't find out why. The setup took us a large part of two days. We were expecting almost the whole village to be there. I was praying every night for a good turnout so everyone could realize my new power. The night before the tournament felt like Christmas eve. I was all exited and I couldn't sleep. my blankets felt too hot so I kicked them off and went outside to reflect on everything. I had my elbows on the railing and I was just staring into the sky, admiring what a pretty night it was. Then I felt a hand on my shoulder, I spun around only to be face to face with my father. "So, are you ready for the tournament?" I sigh deeply, "yes, I've been waiting for this." He looks surprised. "you've been training these years?" I gulp quickly, "yes, I thought the tournament would be my chance to reclaim the right to heiress." To my shock, he scoops me up into a tight hug. "I was heartbroken when the hyuga elder rejected you. I had tried my hardest to train you." I started crying out loud. "I'm so sorry for saying all those terrible things when I left! I was just so shocked the elder would go that far!" he pats my hair softly which relaxed me a lot. "I didn't blame you one bit. I hated myself for having to do that." I break away from his hug and give him a reassuring look, "I've been working hard these three years so you wont have to worry about me!" he looks at me earnestly, "I noticed something changed about you. Go back to bed so you can do well in the tournament tomorrow." Without a word I hop off to bed and snuggle into my covers. Tomorrow will be when my whole world changes. You just wait elder, I'll prove it to you that I'm not a failure!

The day of the tournament finally came and I felt nervous. I needed to perform well to guarantee my placement as heiress.

The arrangement for the matches took far too long. Hanabi started whining and I was starting to get annoyed myself. Finally the first match was called! _Hanabi v.s hitari. _I saw hanabi strut arrogantly into the fighting ring while another hyuga walked in gracefully.

He looked like twenty years old! Hanabi didn't have a chance!

They both stood face to face and shook hands. The whistle blew and they both attacked each other! It looked like hanabi was performing the eight trigrams position but so was her opponent! They jumped at each other and kicked up a massive dust cloud.

It sounded like a lot of struggling was going on then it stopped. The dust faded and everyone saw hanabi standing next to a twenty year old hyuga knocked out! Everyone looked shocked except my father. "there's my girl." He muttered. She strutted off the field with hardly a scratch. I gaped at her. She just shrugs me off and grabs a juice bottle. How am I going to top that! I didn't have time to think. The next match was being called. _Hinata v.s Neji. _My stomach sank. This was a nightmare! I was going to be beaten in the first round! I was going to lose! I started hyperventilating. All my work was going to be ruined! I caught Hiraku out of the corner of my eye. He shook his head and lowered his hand. A sign for me to calm down. He smiled, suddenly my fear was slowly leaving me and was being replaced with confidence. I was working hard and I'm sure I could beat anybody! Neji looked at me but continued down to the fighting field. I followed him and I was soon face to face with him. "Hinata." He spoke to me softly. "You may be hurt in this fight, will you accept that?" I nod my head in agreement.

He smiles, "good!" with that the whistle was blown and Neji and I jumped safe distances away from each other. I saw his plan to attempt the air palm on me so I let him take the shot and I spun using the palm rotation. Almost every one in the crowd gasped. I put on a satisfactory smirk. They all assumed I was weak. I hoped backwards in time to see Neji's shocked face. it only got him for a second but I had to use it. I got into my gentle fist stance and blasted him with my air palm. He countered with his palm rotation but my air palm was too strong! It blasted through neji's palm rotation and struck him backwards. I used this to get into eight trigrams one hundred and twenty eight palms to strike but he had recovered so quickly! He to was in eight trigrams stance and we lunged at each other. I struck him over and over but he also struck me over and over. We recoiled, both standing but both ready to pass out. I flooded chakra into my legs to keep myself standing but Neji was wobbling. He tipped over a little and fell to the ground. Completely worn out! A huge eruption of cheers flooded my ears as I stood over my successful defeat of the hyuga clans genius. My father rushed down and grabbed my shoulders. "How did you do that! Neji was a genius!" I glance over to see Hiraku giving me a thumbs up. "I guess I'm a genius too. It just took an even bigger genius to figure it out." He looked at me. slightly confused. "well, good job at least." I sigh. "Thank you father. You have no idea for how long I wanted to hear that!"


	22. Chapter 22

_I am so sorry for not updating in a while. I got wrapped up in the holidays and schoolwork I forgot about my story. I hope you enjoy my newest chapter_

Everyone was congratulating me on my victory against Neji. It felt so good to be recognised but even better to beat the hyuga clan genius! The rest of the matches went by surprisingly quickly. I only made sure to remember a few of the fighters. A sturdy woman who looked about thirty used the air palm to blast her opponent in the air rendering them vulnerable, and then striking with her eight trigrams sixty four palms, a man who used the palm rotation to kick up a sandstorm blinding his opponent's byakugan then striking. Formidable opponents. Hanabi shouldn't be strong enough to beat all of those. They allowed us a one hour break for all the competitors to rest and recover from our matches. I quickly avoided everyone and went to find Hiraku. He was hiding in the forest behind the hyuga residence. "Fantastic win Hinata. I'm very impressed." He immediately told me. I smiled widely. If only he didn't have to hide from everyone. "the guy I beat was the hyuga clan genius remarked as the strongest fighter ever to be born to the hyuga clan and it was thanks to you that I beat him!" he looked shocked. "He was that good? Well no surprise there. You're a true blood remember? You are gifted." I had forgotten about that myself. I flinched as my arm was struck with a quick flash of pain.

"Go rest." Hiraku instructed. "You need to be ready for the rest of the fights." I listen to him and walk back to the estate. Father treated all my wounds and made sure I felt up to fight. Hanabi kept stalking me. she finally talked to me when we were alone. "Hinata, I don't know how you got so strong but I will win the tournament and become heiress. You don't know how much I have trained just to win this tournament!" she was five years younger than me but she sounded so intimidating. "Hanabi, remember, I am the first born and it was my lack of strength that put you in heiress position. Now that I have become stronger than Neji I should be heiress. I think you have become arrogant." She stared at me sharply. "I have been told I have the potential to beat any heiress to ever come so don't talk to me about strength!" arguing was useless with her. I simply walked away and let her deal with the fact that my strength has surpassed even a genius. I would have to face her in combat to prove my new skills.

The second round came quickly after my argument with Hanabi.

More skilled fighters were pitted against each other. Then I heard my name called. _Hinata v.s Tsubaki! _It was the woman who was skilled with the air palm. We shook hands and stood facing one another. The whistle blew and she instantly blasted her air palm at me. I tried to dodge but it struck my arm, in immense pain. I performed my own air palm only for her to dodge it perfectly. She tried another air palm but this time I managed to perform the palm rotation in time to block it, but with the cover of my palm rotation she jumped at me with the eight trigrams sixty four palms. I don't know if what happened next was because of me being desperate or a stroke of adrenaline. I blasted an air palm into the ground and the force shot rocks at high speed everywhere. One of them hit Tsubaki in the hand and she screamed in pain. I saw her right hand bend at a weird angle. Then I realised it was broken. This was my chance! I lunged forward and attempted the eight trigrams sixty four palms. She tried to block my attack with the palm rotation but her broken hand got the best of her and was left open. My attack landed and I struck her over and over until I had sealed enough chakra points to make he incapable of moving. She kept standing but it was obvious that it was taking all her strength. She slowly tipped backwards and fell on her back, Defeated. Another eruption of cheers filled the area and I was again admired for my skill. It didn't last long though. The matches had to continue and more worthy fighters took to the arena. Then I heard the important name called. _Hanabi v.s hatsumi!_ Another tall strong looking man walked onto the field while Hanabi skipped. Almost taunting her opponent. The man had terrific posture and looked very strong. Hanabi on the other hand, almost looked frail and weak with bad posture. I admired her strength display from the first round but this guy looked far stronger than the last. The whistle blew and Hanabi quickly got behind her opponent and blasted an air palm all in the blink of an eye! Her opponent was knocked down face first into the ground. It looked like Hanabi had the easy win, but the guy flipped over and struck hanabi in the eye! She screamed and clutched her left eye. The man then struck her with the palm bottom. Hanabi took her hand off her eye and I saw it was bleeding, but there was something in her right eye. Fury. She let out a loud scream and rushed the man. She pumped a powerful gentle fist move right to his heart and he instantly dropped down to the ground. she went back to clutching her eye while the medics rushed to the man. She stumbled over to where I was standing. She took her hand off her eye and gave me a death stare. "I will win this no matter what it takes!" and stumbles over to the medic station for her eye. I turn to father. "How did hanabi defeat him so easily?" he sighed. "I made a miscalculation. At first I dismissed it but now it is confirmed. Hanabi is a true blood!"


End file.
